Alone In The Dark
by Glaceo
Summary: Dean wanted her... But she was just playing with him. One shot.


**Ok, I had to tweak it up a bit. Since it seemed a little confusing, I thought I'd make it a little longer.** **Thanks to everyone who reviewed earlier.**

**Alone In The Dark**

**18 Hours Earlier…**

"I'm sorry. But there's nothing I could have done," said Dean, trying not to sound so unapologetic. "Oh, that makes me feel _so_ much better Dean." Jo continued wiping beer glasses and lining them on the shelves. "Well what do you want me to say Jo? That I'm going to go back in time and save your dad?"

Jo showed a faint smile and said, "I'd like to see you try."

"So we ok then?"

"Yeah, we're ok."

"Well, Sam's waiting in the car. We're off to Michigan. Some maniac soul stealer is on the loose. I'll see ya later then."

Dean walked away, leaving Jo standing alone in the bar. No one seemed to be around, not even Ellen, or Ash. She dropped the wet cleaning cloth, and picked up the car keys.

**6 Hours Later... 12 Hours Earlier...**

"I still don't think she's over it," said Sam, looking a little restless. Dean turned slightly towards him and said, "Huh?" Sam just rolled his eyes and said, "The way… things happened with Jo. You think she's ok? Like you know… ok ok?" Dean just smiled and said, "Jo's a sensible chick, I'm sure she'll handle it."

Sam still looked restless, as they continued driving into the night. The dark trees crossed seemed to be gaining on them, that's at least what Sam thought. Humming Metallica as he drove, Dean kept thinking about how stupidly he'd acted with Jo. He really did want to talk to her. Be with her. But he couldn't. He somehow felt Sam knew about his feelings for Jo, but didn't say anything. It was better this way. _Dad would have wanted it this way_, he thought.

As they drove, both deep in their own worlds, Sam noticed another car was now behind them. "Looks like someone's driving late tonight," said Sam, noticing the car looked slightly familiar. But before he could say anything, the car behind them rammed into the taillight of the impala.

Dean looked out of the window and yelled, "Hey asshole! That's my car!" But then he saw her.

Another 3 rams; and both Winchesters lay dazed in their car, which had crashed into a tall pine. Sam was injured, but Dean wasn't. But he could barely move.

Jo stepped out of her car on the road's gravel. She came towards the impala and looked at Dean. He tried to say something, but nothing came out. She just put her finger on his lips and said, "It's not _ok_."

**Now...**

She smiled and put her hand on his cheek. He tried desperately to squirm away, but he knew he didn't really want to. Wanted her for so long, and yet, tried to act as though he didn't. She came closer and pressed her lips against him, and pulled away, just before he could return any emotion.

"Why the fuck are you doing this Jo?" Asked Dean, almost in tears. _Almost._ He couldn't cry now could he? _Daddy was watching._ As always, Daddy was watching. He tried to move his hands, but he was tied down tight enough.

"Because I can," she said.

"Where's Sam?"

"He's dead."

"Listen up bitch, if you do anything to him, I swear on my father's grave I will hunt you down and kill you!"

"Now now, let's not get agitated. We both know you'd never do that. I'm the one you've been waiting for. Longing for someone who can express yourself to, and all your deepest darkest secrets…"

Dean looked down shamefully, he couldn't win. Atleast that's what he wanted her to think.

"Aww, you're making me feel bad Dean. Why don't I cheer you up?"

Jo came closer again to him, and put her hand on his thigh, slowly moving it up. She again kissed him, and could feel him loving her back. But then, he pushed her away. The ropes tying his hand fell to the floor.

He got up from the chair, watched her, looking back at him, with those childish eyes. "Tell me where he is." She laughed and said, "Oh, cut through the ropes, _did we_? I told you, he's dead." He had had enough. She stood up and said, "What? You're not going to block him out too, are you? Just like poor daddy…" Dean wished he couldn't fathom the trueness of the words escaping Jo's mouth. Turning love and desire to hatred and fury, he stormed towards her and pushed her against the wall, "Tell me."

Then a gunshot.

Dean lay on the floor, trying to get up, hurting himself more and more each time he tried. Jo didn't say anything; she threw the gun towards the far side of the room. She walked close to him, still saying nothing, a smile on her face.

"I'll find you," he said, knowing he couldn't accept what was happening.

She just continued smiling, and walked towards the door, and switched off the light, leaving him alone in the dark.


End file.
